


Bells and Bliss

by Super High School Level Shenanigans (Juniper_Woods)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Woods/pseuds/Super%20High%20School%20Level%20Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the SDR2 students graduate from Hope's Peak and everything is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Byakuya Twogami and Ibuki Mioda

Naturally, Ibuki is a bundle of energy during the entire thing. 

Togami’s stiff, blushing proposal had been met with a loud and chiper ‘YES’ before he had even finished, and since that day the musician has had about three extra springs in her step. Togami makes about a million phone calls, florists and designers, food and so forth. Booking Teruteru for catering seemed only natural, and after that he’d somehow managed to hire and invite as many of their old high school friends for the wedding as possible.

Truth be told, flying them out here was a gift for his fiance. There was only so much a gamer or a gymnast could do for a wedding after all. Nevertheless, Ibuki looked ecstatic as they came by in groups or one at a time to visit. She could barely keep still, the smile on her face so bright and grateful that Togami felt a surge of pride so intense he needed to leave the room to recollect himself.

Ibuki seems to glide effortlessly through all of Byakuya’s demands and questions; she let’s him have his way most of the time, though anytime she interjects with a request he lets her have it. 

Ivory tablecloths with pink and blue napkins.

Her flowers were clashing colors that didn’t match her dress at all.

The decorations were a mix of elegant and light grunge.

The dress code was all over the place.

At one point, Ibuki requests to sing at her own reception. She insists through several adamant attempts to persuade her otherwise, and it is only when Byakuya relents and offers her a compromise of the opening and closing songs that she is satisfied. Of course, when she opens with the most ear shattering and unfitting sound ever played at a wedding in the history of mankind, everyone silently thanks Togami for slipping them earplugs as they walked in.

The wedding is lovely, if not a mix mash of tastes. Someone manages to convince Ibuki to wear the ivory dress that had been custom made for her without altering it, though no one can convince her not to wear her normal leggings under it. It’ll be a surprise for the soon-to-be husband that she knows likes them anyway. Byakuya finds himself a nice pair of contacts and buys the nicest suit available. Ibuki’s hair is taken out of her usual cones and instead curled and done up in two elegant ponytails. She can barely sit still as she is dressed and dolled up. She is excited and practically bouncing as the doors open to reveal her to the procession. She revels in all of the eyes on her as she walks down the aisle. Her own eyes are glued to a certain pair of blue ones that watch her intently as she approaches.

Ibuki can barely hear the preacher droll over the boring bits, she is too busy grinning over the heavy blush that is staining her Byakuya-chan’s cheeks. He looks good like this she decides, and it is with a nudge from her maid of honor that she finally notices that it has been her turn to say ‘I do’ for a full minute now. When the preacher asks her again she laughs loudly, hands on her hips and on a look on her face that says ‘no duh’. 

” _Frig this ‘I do’ thing! Ibuki says HECK YEAH!_ ” There is laughter and relieved sighs that follow. When Togami gets the go ahead to kiss her she beats him to it, wrapping her arms around the heir’s neck and pressing her lips against his. She feels him smile into the kiss and hold her tight. 

“ _I love you. _” He whispers, knowing she’ll be able to hear it.__

__She practically squeals in delight as they turn to wave at their friends. Her heart is full of joy as they dance and chat and eat. Even when it’s time for them to pile into their limo she is full of ever bubbling excitement._ _

__She yells out the window to the others that she’ll see them again in two weeks. Togami finally laughs now that they are alone. The sound catches Ibuki’s attention, and she whips around to hug him again, her smile shining brighter than the sun._ _


	2. Nagito Komaeda and Mikan Tsumiki

Nagito and Mikan get married straight out of high school.

He has the money for it, Komaeda insists when Hinata naturally starts to question their announcement. When Hinata asks how exactly the Super High School Level Good Luck acquired enough money to start a life together with the nurse, Komaeda gives him a look that sends shivers down his spine. It isn’t threatening by any means, but there is a story behind that look that Hinata isn’t ready to hear, and he knows it. Instead, he tells his friend (of sorts) to forget that he asked, and wishes him congratulations.

It is about five seconds later that Hinata is asked to be the best man.

Hinata tries to decline, he really does. The job of a best man is involving and he has to focus on law school entrance exams and- It is then that someone suggests a drawing of straws for the position of best man and right there Hinata resigns himself to the job. If it is up to a game of luck, Komaeda is going to get his way regardless. 

The maid of honor volunteers, and Hinata ends up spending a lot more time with Mahiru than he had for their entire third year. The redhead takes control of nearly everything; she has Mikan, Nagito and Hinata on the phone practically every night to discuss details, and Hinata’s job is basically reduced to helping Komaeda suit and ring shop. 

Mikan is a ball of nerves and jitters in the days leading up to the wedding. She is excited and terrified all at once. On the day of the ceremony, Mahiru brushes and tames Mikan’s hair while she reassures the bride to be that she isn’t dreaming. She has Mikan look at the engagement ring whenever she starts to get worried and every time she does her fears melt into dreamy sighs and smiles. 

Mahiru spins the chair so Mikan can see herself in the mirror. She sees how the photographer has taken her ugly hair and braided it back into something lovely. She sees that the makeup on her face is light and calls attention to her eyes. She sees herself in a dress that Sonia has given her, a gorgeous ivory gown that fits the nurse wonderfully, and she realizes that for the first time in a long time she might just feel a little teensy bit beautiful. 

The moment is lost however, when the sound of an argument in the hall catches the attention of every girl in the room. Someone that sounds like Hinata yells at someone that sounds like Komaeda.

“ _That’s what I’m telling you! Just do something with it!_ ”

“ _Ah but..Hinata-kun it’s been such a long time since.._ ”

” _Are you kidding? Don’t argue with me about this!_ ” Komaeda’s reply is too hard to hear. Someone asks Ibuki to clarify but she is cut off by- ” _IF YOU DON’T COMB YOUR GOD DAMN HAIR THE WEDDING IS OFF._ ”

As if on cue, the bride begins to cry. Akane offers to beat some sense into the two males, but Mahiru beats her to the door. She swings it open just enough to startle the two of them.

“ _YOU STUPID BOYS STOP MAKING MIKAN-CHAN CRY ON HER WEDDING FOR GOD’S SAKE._ ” Any attempt at an apology is dismissed. Mahiru shoos the two away to have their argument elsewhere, then turns back to the nurse to make sure the makeup is indeed waterproof.

The rest of the days preparations proceed without incident.

Standing at the alter, Nagito is the first to catch sight of Mikan as the doors are opened for her. There is music playing, approving murmurs and even a gasp he doesn’t recognize as his own. He hears none of that. The people around them blur out into nothingness when he sees her. 

She looks nervous. She looks like the butterflies in her stomach haven’t given her rest for days. She looks up at him with a small smile and steps forward with a deep breath. There is adoration in her gaze, adoration he doesn’t deserve and when she reaches the alter and takes his hand he let’s out the breath he’d been holding.

Mikan is wrong. She isn’t a little beautiful.

She isn’t just beautiful at all. She is as gorgeous as the sunrise. Sunlight to his Earth. And though he doesn’t know it, she feels the same way about him.

“ _I do._ ”

Their first kiss as husband and wife is one of thousands to come, and each and every one will let the other know that they are loved and cared for from now and to forever.


	3. Gundam Tanaka, Sonia Nevermind and Souda Kazuichi

Naturally, the announcement was met with surprise and a flurry of questions.

How on Earth had they even come to this agreement?

When questioned, Sonia offers a smile and a vague “ _That’s just how things turned out~_ ”, Souda begins to fluster and quickly change the subject, and Gundam (if he can be reached for comment at all) outright dismisses the question.

As a result, many rumours begin to sprout up.

When exactly was a compromise between the three reached? Had the rivalry all been an act? Was the ‘innocent’ Sonia really just a ruse to distract from some hidden perversions??

The papers grab onto the story rather quickly, spouting such ridiculous headlines as:

**A Reverse Cinderella Story!? The Princess from Novoselic Whisks Her Two Paupers Away To A New Fairytale Life~**

Neither male is pleased with that particular article. Smooches are given to distract from magazines whenever they are walked past. Hands are held and gently petted.

**Pregnancy scandal? Could It Be That the Princess Is Unsure of the Identity of Her Baby Daddy?!**

Sonia sighs heavily at that one, and it’s the boy’s turn to comfort her.

Souda gets in trouble at work. Suddenly the paparazzi is flooding into his repair shop, and he nearly gets fired because no amount of yelling will make them go away. Sonia has Gundum (begrudgingly) place wards and other such protective charms on the shop and Souda in general. 

As if in revenge, Gundam’s pet clinic is quickly flooded. The reporters have a field day playing him up as a villain in some bizarre kingdom take over plot. That part he does find humourous, but when Sonia starts to become stressed that her boy’s reputations are being dragged through the mud, he gets to work.

He has never cursed so many in such a short time.

And oh does he enjoy it.

The King and Queen of Novoselic take surprisingly well to the two boys. Souda finds to his delight and dismay that the queen is just a beautiful as her daughter. He gets elbowed in the stomach several times during dinner, but ends up impressing the royals anyway. A skilled mechanic is a wonderful thing after all. Gundam’s claims of black magic gain the king’s attention, and the conversation switches between cursing invading armies and the best advice he had for the caring of royal cats.

Sonia is delighted with her parents delight.

Moving to Novoselic is a big change; the boys are warned that they’ll have to learn English and study European culture. Choices are already made however, and the moves are set in stone.

The castle is a flutter with activity in the months leading up to the wedding. The trio is brought to many fittings and food tastings but for the most part the decisions are left up to the professionals. Sonia’s dress is absolutely stunning; befitting of a royal and only enhancing her natural beauty. The boys are dressed in the nicest clothes either of them have ever worn (and in Souda’s case, ever seen) fine robes made of expensive materials and oh my gosh the cuff links are actually diamonds.

Well then.

Their friends from high school arrive a week before the big day, and are all put in rooms in the castle. Sonia leads them on a tour, enjoying the many compliments and open mouthed stares they give in reaction to her country. The gang spends a lot of time together, catching up and exchanging stories. It’s only been three years since they’d graduated, but already they have so many wonderful stories to share. Stories of successful businesses and happy marriages. Of lucky breaks and rising fame. Hope’s Peak really has done wonders for them, and the Princess’ heart fills with joy to see everyone so happy.

The wedding itself is extravagant. Silk drapes and detailed, exquisite stained glass windows that let in a rainbow of light. Sonia stands in between the two men; the picture of pride and joy as they take her hands. They have to take turns kissing her (ok so they don’t have to of course, but the boys will be damned if anyone other than Sonia sees them kiss) and afterward a few dances they have to present the bride and grooms to the people of Novoselic.

Souda is the most nervous of the three as he waits to be taken to the start of the parade. He adjusts the red sash he has been given, smooths out the non-existent wrinkles in his green suit and adjusts his glasses for the eightieth time that day. Gundam is less flustered, dressed in a similar outfit that he has been allowed to wear his scarf over. The Four Dark Gods of Destruction find themselves comfy pockets to rest in, and their presence keeps him calm. Eventually Souda’s nerves get the better of him, and he starts an argument with Gundam in order to relax. 

When it is time to collect the boys for the parade, they are whisked outside to board a float where Sonia is already waiting for them. The parade takes them through out the capital and they spend a lot of time waving and accepting congratulations. There is a wonderful feeling of merriment in the air that washes over everyone. There is happiness, and there is love.

With her heart full of joy, Sonia suddenly links arms with the two men on either side of her. She pulls them close, willing them to hear how loudly her heart is beating. For a moment her boys are at a loss. What should happen next? Subconsciously they look over at each other. In the moment that their eyes meet, a sort of silent agreement is made. Sonia is absolutely delighted when her hug is returned and she finds herself in the middle of a sandwich.

“ _I-I love you, ok?_ ”

“ _The feeling is mutual._ ”

“ _I love you both so much_!”

As the parade marches on, a realization is had by all three of them, Prince and Princess alike.

They…They really are going to make it aren’t they?

And they will. The future rulers of Novoselic are going to do just fine together.


	4. Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami

Out of all of their friends who ended up getting married, Hinata and Chiaki took the longest time to tie the knot. Not that he hadn’t wanted to marry her earlier, oh he did. He just didn’t want to do it until they had enough money to support them and throw a nice wedding. Hinata had proposed to Chiaki sometime in between Akane and Nidai’s rather extreme fighting themed ceremony/banquet fit for a king and Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama’s gorgeous, traditional wedding. Chiaki had paused Minecraft and looked up at him with that smile of hers that Hajime could only describe as ‘angelic’.

“ _Yeah. That’s sounds like fun._ ” 

He had another two years of law school to finish, and Chiaki was perfectly content with waiting until he felt they were financially secure. The two of them flourished in their fields as they waited. Chiaki had a lot of fun as a game tester, and Hajime caught quite a few lucky breaks during his cases. When the time came, and Hinata could look over his bank statements with a smile, they decided it was ok to start preparations.

They had a theme wedding, naturally. Chiaki had him dress up as Link and herself as Zelda. He gave into many of her requests, and the entire chapel looked like a gaming convention. When their friends arrive, there was some competition for the position of the best man. Hinata ended up needing to pick by drawing chopsticks.

He wasn’t surprised in the least when Nagito won. 

The reception was loads of fun. Everyone did a lot of dancing, eating, drinking and even some karaoke. Hinata watched his bride throw her bouquet with a smile on his face and a glass of orange juice in his hand. Their eyes met several times over the course of the night. The magnetic pull they’d felt towards one another since the day they’d met was still going strong. 

By the end of the day, the two of them could be found outside, watching the sunset from the chapel balcony. When Hinata took her hand, Chiaki rested her head against his shoulder. There was a peaceful silence between them for a long time, followed by a soft kiss that said everything.

They don’t need words to say ‘ _I love you_ ’.


End file.
